Sometimes
by BaronessCMD
Summary: Sometimes, a few simple words are all you need to fight the nightmares.


Sometimes, I was afraid to close my eyes, for all the noise to fall away. Sometimes, I was afraid of the silence, afraid of what I would hear. Since that day, though I don't remember it well and no one wants to repeat much about it, I've been left with an echo inside my head. My godmother would look at me some days with a conflicted look in her eyes, as though she wanted to tell me what happened but feared the repercussions.

My godfather seemed to have forgotten, (which was more than likely true), and my god brother hadn't been born yet. I had asked my parents, but they seemed just as clueless as my godfather. I would ask them again and again, but my answer never changed; I wondered if their memories had been erased…but that was the stuff of fairytales. Since no one but my godmother seemed to remember, and she wasn't talking, I was on my own.

There are days when the echoes in my head get so bad I want to scream to drown them out. Its days like this I find myself thinking about my godfather's brother. He was the exact opposite of my godfather, who was kind, warm, and just a little dumb. My god uncle, as my godfather had begun calling him, was brilliant, cool, and just a bit more than evil. His wife was my godmother's sister, and they had one son as well. In short, they were the opposites of one another, and they frightened me.

The first day I had met him, a chill had raced down my spine, alarms went off in my head; _'Get away! Run!' _all directed at the man who shared the same bright green eyes as the man who I trusted with my life. My godmother trusted him even less than I did, everything about her tensed up when just his name was mentioned.

* * *

Sometimes, I hear a voice in my head that doesn't belong to me. It whispers bad plans and evil deeds. I know I'd made ill decisions in the past, but the voice relishes in these moments of weakness. I've seen my godmother's face when I act different; she knows something's wrong with me. When the voice gets too loud to bear, I ask my godfather for crazy things, which he always grants. 'I've been around a lot of kids in my life, but never one who I've gotten along with as well as you.', he told me at least a dozen times. Its times like these she's caught happening more frequently.

I'm afraid if myself, of the voice in my head that sounds more and more like my own. My godmother finally explained what happened, the day that's blurry, that's missing from my memory.

"Sweetie, you changed."

* * *

Sometimes, I'm too happy to fall asleep. My god brother and I build forts late into the night while my godfather helps. But when they finally crash and I'm still awake, I listen hard for the voice that's no longer there. My godparents had explained that now there was "another me" out there; he was with my anti-god family, as my godmother called them. He was out there, relishing in the darkness that I struggled against everyday.

* * *

"Timmy, sweetie, you should be asleep."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Wanda's voice, not having heard her poof from the fishbowl.

"I can't sleep."

I looked out the window and she knew without asking what was wrong. Wanda always seemed to know what was wrong or what I needed before I had to ask. She changed from fairy size to human size and pulled me into her arms. Wanda had been my fairy godmother for just over four years now, and promised that it would be a while still before she left. Cosmo and Poof, my godfather and god brother were more than likely fast asleep after the games we'd been playing earlier.

"Everything's okay now Sport, we've got it covered. You'll be safer than Phillip."

I couldn't help but laugh at the distain in her voice for Cosmo's nickel. I hugged her tighter, relaxing at the sound of her heartbeat. I'd come to terms with the fact that my flesh and blood parents wouldn't mean as much as the fairy godparents I'd received when I was ten.

It was Wanda who patched up cuts, scrapes and broken hearts again and again; Cosmo, who, reluctantly, helped me with my homework until we were both so confused we needed Wanda's help; and Poof who could brighten my day with just a smile. It was impossible to imagine a world with out them, to know when I'd lose them, but Wanda was petitioning the Council to keep my memories. I'd been with my god family for nearly five years, the removal of so many memories could seriously damage my brain, or something of the like.

"I love you Wanda."

She tightened her arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Timmy."

I jumped as Poof landed in my lap and another pair of arms wrapped around me, human size.

"What about us Timmy, so you love us too?"

I laughed softly and leaned back into my parents embrace.

"Of course I love you and Poof, Cosmo. How could I not?"

* * *

And just like that, my nightmare thoughts faded away, and I forgot what had been worrying me.

* * *

Sometimes, I'm afraid I'll never be this happy again.

* * *

So, this is my first posted story in a long time, I hope everyone liked it. It has been sitting on my computer, waiting for feedback, forever. Thanks.

Fin


End file.
